Goodbye Billy Joe
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Spencer is growing up and as time goes on his love begins to fade. Billy finds himself alone more and feels as if he is being forgotten. The worse is only yet to come as Spencer's film making dreams lay waste to everything in his way including Billy...


People change as time passes. Love can fade and drift away. We all grow up someday and sadly sometimes we hurt the people we love. Sometimes we leave people behind to chase our dreams and try to grow up a little too soon.

Billy thought that day would never come. Billy was forever trapped a 19 year old. He never grew up,never matured completely and lived in his own reality. He thought things would always be the same. Him with Spencer by his side on their endless adventures and secret love. You see to him Spencer was the sunlight that shone down from heaven,the heart and soul that made him forget he was a ghost. Spencer made Billy feel alive,feel like he wasn't alone anymore. As is often the case Billy never paid any mind to the reality Spencer was not always going to be that 16 year old boy that stole his heart. Spencer was growing up and as we all do was changing.

Billy didn't pay it much mind at first when Spencer's laughter grew more forced and staged. Billy's jokes and antics brought more sighs and frustrated groans then real laughs. He didn't seem to mind that Spencer seemed to spend less and less time with him. Billy just figured he wanted to go off and do his own thing.

The movie nights dwindled to once a month and they became arty high brow foreign films Billy could not stand but He watched them anyhow just to be near Spencer. However now He knew something was wrong. Spencer nudged Billy away when He would try to cuddle now during the movies.

Soon all intimacy ceased completely with Spencer kicking him off one night.

Spencer eventually came to insist Billy find a new room to call his own. "I don't want you sleeping with me anymore Billy I need my own space and you keep me up all night so...why not chill in the recording studio or something?"

Billy didn't know what to say or how to react to this. He simply did as he was asked to keep Spencer happy. He felt like maybe he had done something wrong or maybe one of his jokes went too far.

Billy realized one day Spencer didn't use him anymore to help with his films or anything really any longer. The real pain was yet to come

Billy had floated off to find Spencer one afternoon out of loneliness and his need for attention. He found Spencer in the recording studio packing up his old films they had made and labeling for storage.

Billy smiled and drifted over to Spencer floating on his back casually next to him with a shy smile. "Hey Bromeo...we don't get much bro time these days dude..so uhh you wanna go hang out or something? We haven't like tore up the town in awhile!"

Spencer sighed in a annoyed tone and rolled his eyes.

"Billy you ever going to stop talking like a 12 year old? No I cant hang out I got a lot of work to do and I got to focus on getting this film made. I might get some real backers so I cant have this fucked up which means stay scarce ok?"

Billy was speechless for but a moment before he finally worked up the courage to ask that question he had dreaded for a long time.

"Spencer...bro...do you still love me?"

Spencer was silent a moment before he sighed deeply and muttered,"Billy...I love you but not the way you want anymore...your dead man..I need someone alive and I need someone who can grow with me. Your not that person anymore...you need to just move on."

Billy floated silently and drifted to the floor with his eyes wide and his lower lip trembling. Billy had cried in front of Spencer before but it was usually his melodramatic attention seeking staged tears. Theses tears where silent and crystal blue and shimmered like falling stars.

Spencer didn't say a word as he left the studio,only stopping to shut the door behind him.

The real tragedy came days later.

Billy drifted down sleepily through his mansion one morning and the first thing he noticed was a sea of yellow notes on all his former possessions and memorabilia. Each had a number on it.

Billy sought out Spencer and found him in the main room. Much to his horror two burly men in uniforms where loading out several pieces of furniture and two others where loading guitars into crates.

Billy flew swiftly down right into Spencer's face and screamed,"DUDE WHAT THE HELL BROMETHEUS!? WHO ARE THESE LOSERS AND WHERE ARE THEY TAKING MY STUFF?!"

Spencer calmly smiled and and turned towards one of the men who was taking down notes on a clipboard.

"You guys just keep doing your thing,I got to go check on somethings UPSTAIRS NOW. I'll be right back in a sec ok?"

Spencer stormed upstairs with Billy ranting and carrying on behind him the whole way.

"dude,dude not cool Brojangles wtf man?! WTF?! What are these creeps doing in my-

Spencer turned and screamed directly in his face,"FIRST OF ALL BILLY SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SPOILED ASSHOLE!"

Billy shrunk back as he had never once heard Spencer raise his voice to him like that at least not with that much anger.

Bro...

Spencer sat on the side of his bed and clenched his fists.

"You are just unreal you know that? Crying and carrying on about things that aren't even yours anymore. Last time I checked you left everything to me in that will. Its my junk to do with what I please "Bro" I need money to fund my film so I'm auctioning the stuff around here. The studio people told m if I can make a film on my own and they will fund a small portion. If it does well they'll give me a fully funded feature and sign me on. So that's just the way it is. I'm moving out anyway so what do I need this junk for?

Billy had those crystal blue tears flowing again and he shouted,"its not j-junk bro! these are my memories,this stuff was my life! All my awards and stuff,you cant just sell my life!"

Spencer shouted again," Don't you get it Billy?! Your dead! You don't have a say in this!"

Spencer stood up and circled Billy as he rubbed his temples with a exasperated sigh.

"You still think your a star,you still think you matter out there,dude your a dead,DEAD has been. Nobody digs you anymore man..your stuff gets played on the oldies stations. There's a VH1 special maybe once in awhile but its old reruns and where are they now shows. Dude seriously just let go."

Billy had tears streaming down his face as he clenched his fists and trembled all over with rage.

"Dude...take it back...Spencer...take it back..don't you ever say shit like that again..."

Spencer flipped Billy off and shouted," I'll say whatever I want dead boy,you don't matter,your a ghost,a fucking ghost and nothing more! I can't stand you anymore,your childish,your spoiled,your a jackass,I can't stand your shit anymore! YOU ARE NOT STANDING IN MY WAY,YOUR CAREER IS AS DEAD AS YOU,THIS IS MY TIME YOU FUCKING RETARDED HAS BEEN!"

Billy tensed with rage and drifted right in front of Spencers face. "You know what I can do..I can go down there and scare those losers shitless and ruin your stupid movie..."

Spencer smiled and shook his head with a light laugh.

"I thought that might e your reaction bro. I was prepared for this...You see I've been reading up on ghosts..You guys cant do shit with crystals around can you? Can't touch,move or lift shit can you..."

Billy's eyes widened as it dawned on him. All those tacky hippie crystals Spencer had put all over the house...He had been getting weaker and weaker but he just assumed it was stress from how cold Spencer had been. Billy tried to touch Spencer and much to his horror discovered he couldn't touch him anymore. His hand went right through Spencer as if he really was nothing anymore.

"dude...n-no..how...why...why would you do this to me?..Spencer..Spencer I love you...your my world... after everything we've been through!? How can you do this to me?"

Spencer stood and walked out of the room stopping only a moment to say,"Billy its time to move on. I don't need you in my life and you need to move on to wherever dead people go. Its time to say goodbye. Like it or not its over...its just all over. I don't love you anymore. I'll love the memories but I need more then a immature dead teenager. My films need to be made. You only get in the way...'

Goodbye Billy..

Billy's eye widened in shock as Spencer took off his necklace and placed it on the doorknob.

"...Spence..Spence n-no no please..Spencer...Spencer..I love you...don't leave me..bro...bro don't go!"

Billy tried to pick up the necklace on the doorknob hoping he could make Spencer put it back on but he couldnt even grasp it anymore. He couldnt even touch it. His panic rose as the reality of what was happening to him.

Spencer was shutting him out,selling his memories and moving on without him. Leaving Billy behind alone and forgotten. The love of his life was walking right out on him and literally erasing him.

Billy could only sit in tears and watch as his whole life,his every accomplishment,all his cherished possessions and memories where loaded up and sold.


End file.
